


【通空】谁说我大通空不能甜

by Leoswift



Category: TVB西游记, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【通空】谁说我大通空不能甜

谁说我大通空不能甜的(ಡωಡ) 

我知道原著里猴儿其实可学霸，但是tvb里的猴猴可是读古文读成“手撒为腿（脾）绝，尿遗为贤（肾）绝”然后被老猪嘲笑连字都不认识的小学渣……我觉得学渣空空很可爱啊，而通通跟着弥勒佛学习，弥勒没有菩提那么惯着徒弟，教书什么的就很严厉，所以通通是个大学霸。

所以学霸通x学渣空

这个TVB设定和原著有很多不同，而且我会改设定，不解释了。瞎看吧。  
……………………………………………………  
“来啊，欢喜佛～来抓我呀～”  
“我在这儿，来这儿～”  
“哈哈哈哈，欢喜佛，在这里呢～”  
猪八戒脸上蒙着块帕子，伸着手胡乱摸索，忽然抱住一个人：“看你们往哪儿跑！嘿嘿，抓到了吧～”  
把脸上的帕子拽下来，猪八戒看着自己搂在怀里的人瞪大眼：“师兄？”  
“斗战胜佛。”小仙女们朝来人行礼。  
孙悟空咧嘴一笑，挣开了猪，跳到石桌旁抓起一块糕点边吃边开口：“老猪你成佛了还这么放荡？”  
“哪有，我教她们学习佛经，这不是课间休息一下嘛。”猪八戒讪笑着，让那群仙女们先散了，也坐到桌子旁，“师兄找我有事吗？”  
“嗯，我想问问你那个，如来留的功课啊，”孙悟空一边吃一边说，“就是那个金刚经的课论，你写了没？借我抄抄呗。”  
猪八戒一片迷茫：“有这个功课吗？”  
“你也不知道啊？”孙悟空眉头一皱，把糕点扔在猪八戒身上，“佛祖讲课你听什么了！”  
“你不也没听么……”  
“你说什么？”  
“诶诶师兄饶命～”猪八戒把耳朵从猴爪子里抢救出来，“你去问问师父呗。”  
“我要去问师父他不得给我从头再讲一遍？师父可比如来还能说，哇塞那还不如杀了我。”  
“那你去找老沙，老沙那么用功他肯定写了……”猪八戒在孙悟空的注视下越说越没有底气，沙僧那个智商，写出来的功课……啧啧啧……  
“怎么办啊，交不上功课又要被罚了，”孙悟空苦恼地耷拉着脸，“早知道成佛这么无聊，我还不如在花果山做个妖猴！”  
“师兄啊，”猪八戒忽然想到什么，“我忽然想到一个人，他或许可以帮你。”  
孙悟空瞬间恢复精神：“谁？”  
……  
罗汉殿里香烟缭绕，传出诵经和木鱼的声音，音量不大，但平和而庄严。  
忽然一个人影闪进去，诵经声和木鱼声都停了。  
伏虎罗汉——当日的通臂猿猴——抬眼看了看来人：“好久不见了，圣佛怎么有空来我这里？”  
“嘿嘿，我也想着很久不见，就来你这儿玩玩。”孙悟空讪笑着，他不会客套寒暄，决定还是直入主题，“呃，那个，通臂……佛祖留的功课你肯定写了吧？”  
通臂看着他有些小讨好的表情就知道了这人什么来意，哼，这死猴子，要不是有求于他，肯主动来找他？  
“写了。”通臂不咸不淡地回答。  
孙悟空立刻兴奋：“那能让我——”话到嘴边拐了个弯，“能让我借鉴一下吗？”  
借鉴？通臂嘴角勾起个浅浅的小弧度，这傻猴子还会拽词儿了。  
面带玩味的看着他：“怎么个借鉴法儿？”  
“……就，借我抄抄呗。”  
“不借。”  
孙悟空一愣：“为什么？！”  
“谁让你不好好听佛祖讲课，”通臂一脸“事不关己高高挂起”的“冷漠”，“我凭什么借你抄？”  
“行！你不给我抄也行！”孙悟空叹了口气，妥协道，“那你把重点再给我讲一讲？”  
“你这种蠢货，我给你讲你就能听懂吗？”通臂像是料到孙悟空会被激怒，早有准备的接下了孙悟空的攻击，包着他的拳头，笑道，“要我帮你也不是不行。”  
孙悟空安静下来：“你想怎样？”  
“我最近研习一套欢喜禅法，想找人同修试试。”通臂一本正经道。  
“欢喜禅？”孙悟空一皱眉，“难吗？怎么修？”  
“不难，”通臂一用力将孙悟空拽进怀里，两人在一个暧昧的距离间四目相对，通臂眼里带着笑，手溜进孙悟空的下摆里捏了他屁股一把。  
“诶我说你！”孙悟空挣开他，红着脸气的语噎，“你你你怎么比那当初做疯猴子的时候还过分！”  
“怎么，你比较喜欢我的猴子模样？我可以变回来啊。”语音刚落，孙悟空眼前法相庄严的罗汉周身光芒大盛，金光散去，莲台上出现一个威风凛凛的神猴，虽是前世做神猴大将军时清俊威风的模样，但因为做了挺长时间的大妖，怎么看那眉眼间都带着些邪魅。  
“考虑好了么？”通臂变回猴子模样，再没有刚刚伏虎罗汉的宝相禅心，活脱当年将他们师徒几人折腾的叫苦不迭的大妖怪。  
“我……”孙悟空脸憋的比屁股还红。  
其实两人的关系从当年斗得你死我活的时候就已经出现了微妙的变化，两个钟天地灵气得万千造化的天之骄子，都是孑然独行于天地间，都是桀骜不驯争强好胜。相似的人总会相互吸引，当年孙悟空被通臂猿猴废了法力不得已回到花果山，通臂喝醉酒去强要了他。虽然场合十分不对，但通臂在酒精的助力下总算捅破了窗户纸：“孙悟空，我其实爱你比恨更多，如果有一天我们不是敌人该多好。”  
孙悟空何尝不这样希望。  
现在他们如愿了。  
所以孙悟空觉得，通臂这个要求，他或许……咳咳……可以接受？  
……  
“你轻点、太深了死猴子！”  
“叫我什么？”  
“死猴子！死猴子死猴子死啊嗯嗯嗯……慢点、慢点吧……我不行了、我想、哈……”  
“想什么？”  
“呜……你把擎、天柱……拔出去啊……”  
“这是在命令我吗？”通臂握住他胀大的小猴子，拇指食指捏着顶端露出的一小节细细的小棍旋转，身下的人立刻弹起身子挣扎，同时发出尖叫声：“啊啊啊啊啊不要……”  
“不要什么？”通臂不慌不忙地撞着湿/软/熟透的rou/**xue。  
“混蛋……呜呜……”孙悟空都被他玩哭了，“你把、把那破棒子拔出去啊！”  
通臂觉得新奇，当年他强要孙悟空，为了羞辱他折磨他毫不留情。孙悟空被他做的撕裂流血惨不忍睹，最后晕死过去也没吭过半声。怎么现在变得这么娇气？  
可通臂不得不承认“娇气”的孙悟空可爱死他了。  
“破棒子？”通臂猿猴忽然加快了速度，顶撞得又重又深，“我这是破棒子？”  
孙悟空巨大的快感刺激到不知自己在说什么了：“啊啊啊啊嗯……不是……呜呜呜……别、慢……不是……我错了……不破……不破呃啊啊啊啊……”  
通臂猿猴被他逗的差点破功：“那你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢、哈……喜欢……”  
通臂心里一热，抱紧他抵进最深处爆发出来，同时拔出孙悟空前面堵着的袖珍擎天柱。  
“呃啊啊啊啊～”积蓄的大量白/浊喷发在两人之间，沾得毛发一塌糊涂。  
……………………………………  
“别气了，我帮你写一份功课，好不好？”通臂去戳孙悟空气鼓鼓的脸颊，被后者没好气地打开手。  
“哼，你起码再帮我写十次功课，不然俺老孙不会原谅你的！”  
“好好好，以后你的功课我全包了。”  
“佛学考试你也得帮我！”  
“好。”通臂又是宠溺又是无奈的叹了口气，“腰还酸么？来我给揉揉。”


End file.
